The Only Well
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: When Kagome takes the gang to visit her time weird things happen as characters from other worlds start showing up and causing havoc in Japan.
1. The Well

Ok well this is the first story I've written so hopefully it doesn't suck too much, my friend daydream14 suggested that I write a story so I have so hopefully you enjoy my story "The Only Well". And sorry fro any grammatical errors in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the following animes: Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

But I do own Tim!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is boring.

**The Only Well**

**Chapter 1: The Well**

"I wonder if Inuyasha and the gang are excited?" Kagome asked herself as she climber out of the well.

Kagome had told her friends the other day that she was going to bring them all to her time, but since Inuyasha had been there before he couldn't care less. So the gang had all been excited waiting in anticipation to see what Kagome's time looks like.

"Hello is anyone there?" Kagome called out receiving no reply.

Shhh, Rustle, Kagome quickly turned around as she heard the bushes behind her rustling, the creature getting closer and closer until...

Blahhhhhhh!

"Eeeek!" Kagome screamed as a giant Inuyasha head popped out of the bushes.

The head transformed into Shippo and he fell onto the ground in tears from laughter.

"Shippo!" Kagome said angrily, giving him a frightening glare.

Shippo stopped laughing and quickly apologized, "Oh Kagome I can't wait to go to your time I wonder what it's like?" Shippo said excitedly thinki9ng of the possibilities.

"Oh oh," Kagome said thinking of something.

"Oh oh what Kagome is something wrong?" Shippo asked.

"Well Shippo it's just that in my time demons don't really exist and all, so people would be freaking out if they saw something like you," Kagome said not realizing how Shippo was going to react.

"Sniff, But, Sniff whyyyyyyyyyyyy!WAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shippo ran off crying into the forest.

Kagome sighed and thought to herself, "He'll be just fine," figuring that out she walked over to the village to find Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango ready to go. They had even put on the clothing that Kagome had given her.

Inuyasha was dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt reading "Leave Me Alone... Or Else!"

Sango was dressed in a blue mini skirt with a light pink long sleeve shirt, while Miroku also was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt which he had told Kagome to specifically get that read, "Will you bear my Children?"

Kagome sweat dropped at Miroku's shirt. Ignoring the shirt Kagome complimented them all, "You all look great," She said cheerfully.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "These jeans aren't that comfortable you guys sure do dress weird in the future,"

"I agree," Miroku said looking at himself, "although I don't mind the shirt."

"Oh yeah let me take a look," Sango said for she hadn't yet seen the shirt, she took one glance at it and... SMACK! Miroku now had a giant hand mark across his face, "I don't know what you guys are talking about I think I look hot," Sango said doing a little twirl.

"Feh, whatever can we just go," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and they left heading for the well that would take them on a trip of a lifetime.

"Oh Ichigo why are you doing this?" Rukia said to herself in her prison room all alone. There were only a few hours before her execution but it had been stalled because of the intruders.

She sighed and looked up to see something in the corner of her prison cell; it was something that hadn't been there before.

She walked up to it and gasped in confusion, "When did they put a well in here," she asked looking down inside it.

SLAM!

She quickly looked up to see Ichigo and Orihime rush in towards Rukia.

"Rukia you're safe!" Orihime yelled in joy hugging her. "I'm so glad you're ok oh I was so worried... OOOH! A wishing well!" Orihime quickly changed the subject running over to the well.

She reached into her pocket to find she had one coin left, she flipped it into the well and wished for the following, "I wish we could get out of here easily," with that she dropped the coin in along with herself as she tripped and fell down the well.

"Orihime!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled jumping in after her unaware that this was a magical well.

"Naruto wake up you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

As usual Naruto Uzumaki had drifted off to sleep during a boring lecture from Kakashi-Sensei.

"Huh whuh? Oh sorry Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto quickly apologized hoping that he wouldn't get a lecture about dozing off.

"It's ok Naruto but you need to listen, Orochimaru could be anywhere so we have to be careful," Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head and glanced over sat Sasuke who had also dozed off, but since he was Sasuke he isn't going to get into trouble.

SO to teach him a lesson Naruot drew an unibrow and mustache on Sasuke's face. Sniggering Naruto went back over to Kakashi-Sensei to see Sasuke in front of him with a clean face.

"Oh hi Sasuke what-cha doing eh" Naruto asked innocently and before he knew it Sasuke and Sakura had tied him to a tree.

"Oh come on guys let me go I'm sorry geez just come on already... hey is that a well over there?" Sasuke and Skaura turned around to see an old mystical looking well in the middle of the forest.

They all stared at each other and then untied Naruto so he could check out the well first. Naruot walked up to the well and an overwhelmingf force began to pull him in.

"Ahhh! Guys help me!" Naruto screamed hanging on to the ledge.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled but the force was too strong and sucked them in too. Thye fell donw the well and everything went black. Kakashi appeared where they were and looked around.

"Hello is anyone there? Kakashi asked looking around to see a well. He walked towards it but it quickly vanished.

"Come on Al we have to go!" an impatient Ed said.

They had been hiding from Lust and Gluttony who had been chasing them for several hours.

"Sorry brother, something in the distance caught my eye," Al said pointing over to an old looking well.

"It's ok but let's go!" Ed said running once again as Gluttong ate through the wall Ed had conjured up.

Ed and Al ran towards the direction of the well anyways because ti was the only way to go.

Thye stopped at the well as they heard an eerie noise coming from within the well they glanced donw only to glance back up again and find Lust and Gluttony right in front og them.

"I'm hungry Lust can I have the human," Gluttony whined.

"Of course you can darling," Lust said.

Gluttong smiled and opened his mouth saliva drooling, Ed and Al walked back only to fall over the edge of the well into darkness.

**4 Hours Earlier**

"Hello?" an 16 year old Chris answered the phone.

"Hey Chris it's me Tim," Tim said.

"Oh hi Tim what's up?" Chris asked.

"Well I won two tickets to Japan and thought that I'd take you cause you're always whining about going there." Tim said.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Chris screamed causing Tim to lose his hearing for a few minutes.

He picked up the phone again and realized she had hung up.

Ok well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the first story I've ever written please review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks!


	2. Where Are We?

Hey to all my fans who have read the first chapter of my first story! I greatly appreciate it! Special thanks go to daydream14, Black Hurricane and my little sister GrapesRule who are all also great writers anyways you've waited long enough so now its time for Chapter 2 of The Only Well! BTW I don't know if Bleach is based in Japan but in this story it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form the following animes; Inuyasha, Naruto, Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist!

But I do own Tim 

**Chapter 2: Where Are We?**

Ed got up, his head sore from falling through…. A well oh yeah now he remembered he and Al had been running from Lust and Gluttony only to fall into a well. Al! Ed looked around but a giant heap of armour was no where to be seen instead he saw a young boy of about 14 where Al should have been, "Al? Is that you?" Ed asked nervously.

"Of course it is Big Brother who else would it be… ahhhhhhh!" Al screamed as he looked at himself, "I'm human again!" he cheered now overjoyed, "Big Brother! Your arm its regular also!"

Ed looked down at his arm and noticed what Ed was true his arm was flesh again, he pulled his pant leg up revealing a fleshy leg also, "Ok Al where the hell are we and why are you human?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got up and looked around realizing that he was no longer near the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "What happened?" he asked himself out loud.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura yelled getting up and pounding Naruto on the head, knocking him back down. "Whoa where are we?" Sakura asked now also looking around getting scared, of being in a place she didn't know of. "Sasuke!!!! Where are you!!!!!!!!"

"Quiet Sakura!" Sasuke ordered getting up, a little dizzy. He quickly scanned his surroundings for any enemy and then relaxed.

"Oh Sasuke you're always thinking of protecting us you're so sweet!" Sakura smiled, _Cha! Now if only we could get alone without Naruto's interruptions we could finally try to get together he is so thoughtful, Inner Sakura bellowed._

"Actually I was looking for my Konoha headband," he said looking around, finally finding it and wrapping it around his forehead.

"Oh well that's important too!" Sakura said hurt a little inside. _Grrr what a jerk! Cha! Maybe Naruto and I should get alone and let him look out for himself!_

Sasuke came out of the well to join the other two before walking off to look for a clue of their whereabouts.

"Sakura! Wait!" a distant yet familiar voice yelled from where they had just come from.

The three of them turned around to see a familiar face running towards them, "Oh no," Naruto said. A little upset about who appeared but also glad to see a familiar face Sakura greeted the new arrival, "Hey INo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked the gang.

"Ya ya come on already this is nothing new to me!" Inuyasha growled impatiently, ready to go through the mystic well.

"Ok let's go!" Kagome yelled ready to jump in, the three of them right behind her.

"Um Kagome," Sango asked.

"Ya Sango what's up are you changing your mind?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh no, nothing like that its just that you never told us why we're going to your homeland in the first place," Sango pointed out.

"Oh I didn't? Really I thought I did, well my family really wants to meet you, except you Miroku hehe my mom thinks you're kind of odd, no offense,"Kagome added seeing the look on his face.

"None taken," he lied.

"I also want you to see what its like to be in my world you guys now come on!" Kagome cheered, jumping in.

Sango not even thinking of what could happen, jumped in right after her followed by INuyahsa and a depressed Miroku.

**A few Minutes Later…..**

The four of them climber out of the well to find themselves in a shrine. Inuyasha walked out followed by Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked around the shrine it didn't look that much different then their buildings. So they walked out and found themselves looking at what they guessed was a house.

"Where are we?" Sango asked Miroku who simply shrugged.

"Easy," Kagome said, "you're in Japan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo looked around confused him Orihime and Rukia had gone into a well that had taken them back to Japan.

"Yay we're free!" Orihime cheered jumping up and down getting the attention of several men passing bye.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked taking out his Zangetsu, which quickly made the men run off in fear.

Orihime turned around to see Ichigo with his sword out, "Oh no where's the hollow?!" She yelled about to summon her pixies.

"It's ok Orihime there's nothing to worry about," he said settling her down.

"Oh no!" Orihime just remembered, "Chad and Uryu are still up at the Soul Society!"

"Chad still is, but not me!" Uryu yelled jumping out from a tree above them.

"Uh how'd you get back here so fast?" Ichigo asked Uryu suspiciously.

"Um uh I don't know the same way you guys did," Uryu replied his facing turning a little red.

"Who cares?" Orihime said hugging Uryu, "you're safe!" she cheered bringing his head down into her chest hugging him not realizing his face had turned beet red and in fact had fainted seconds after he had made contact. "Ummm Uryu? Oh well," Orihime said letting go of him, letting him fall to the ground. Orihime ran over and hugged Rukia, who hugged back for a quick second and then let go.

"Let's go home for now," Ichigo suggested as he picked up Rukia and walked away.

Orihime shrugged and began to walk when out of the bushes came a familiar girl, " Hey Orihime how about a hug for me?" she asked.

"Chizuru?" Orihime recognized.

"Oh Orihime! You remembered! Come here you!" she yelled chasing after Orihime who had broke into a run, " Come on Hime! You know you want tooooooooooooo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh are we there yet?" Tim asked Chris for the seventeenth time.

"No!" She said, Chris was starting to get annoyed with her friend and if they didn't land soon there might be a murder on board.

Tim ruffled his dirty blonde hair for no apparent reason and looked out the window, Hmmm, he thought to himself, these windows sure are clean, as a pair of aqua green eyes looked back at him. Tim looked over beside him and found out that Chris had fallen asleep, not even a minute after talking, "Wow," Tim said, "you must be tired Chris," she didn't reply, so Tim decided that he too should get some sleep so that he won't be sleeping when the arrive at Japan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well That's my second chapter and this time I put in little dividers for the different animes so hopefully its not confusing, but I could've swore I put them in the first chapter oh well. I hope you guys like this one coming up a few of the character meet up with the others and maybe a romance or too!


	3. Welcome To Japan

Hey to all who have read my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway I just found out that Naruto is based on present time so they probably won't be too shocked about where they are right now! Well this is chapter 3 I hope you all like it and I'd like to thank my fellow writers/friends who have read my stories and like them including black hurricane, daydream14 and GrapesRule! On to the next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Bleach, Inuyasha, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist or Gundam Seed/Destiny, but I do own Tim so ha! 

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Japan!**

Ed looked around his new surroundings, his brother walked up beside him, "Hey Big Brother?" Al asked.

"Yea Al?" Ed said still looking around.

"I'm naked!" Al yelled in his brother's face.

"Oh!" Ed said just realizing this, "Hehe sorry Al I didn't realize that, just put the suit of armor on for now," Ed told Al pointing back down the well.

Al climber down and put on the suit of armor, when finished he quickly climbed out of the well, "Uh brother we have company!" Al said pointing down the well. Ed looked down to see Lust on the bottom of the well luckily it was just her and not Gluttony too.

"Quick Al move so I can kill her!" Ed said deviously, with an evil grin on his face.

"Brother! How can you say something like that!" Al yelled jumping in front of Lust, " I know she's tried to kill us several times before but that's no reason to kill her, she looks so innocent," Al said cocking his head and looking at the unconscious Lust.

"Fine," Ed agreed, "she's your responsibility though so you have to walk her, feed her, and pick up after her," he finished sticking out his tongue.

"Brother, she's a human not an animal," Al said finishing getting his suit of armor on.

"Technically she's not human but oh well lets go," Ed walked off leaving Al to carry/drag Lust along with them.

Man where are we? Ed thought to himself looking around at all these buildings, I've never seen a place like this before. It must be her doing, Ed thought looking back at Lust.

"Brother she's waking up!" Al yelled.

Ed turned around, and watched Lust slowly open her eyes, "Uh what happened?" she stuttered as she got up and looked around.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Lust," Ed said sarcastically.

"Well if it isn't Edward and his brother….. I should thank you for saving me," Lust began.

"Oh it was nothing really," Al said happily.

"I said I should, but I won't , now prepare to die Elric brothers!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XEARLIERX

Kira got out of his Gundam and went to his room to relax. But as soon as he sat down, a shrill voice echoed throughout his room.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a familiar voice screeched.

Kira sighed, when will she leave me alone, he thought, as he was hugged by a Red/Pink haired girl, "Hello Flay, what do you want?"

" Let's go out tonight somewhere!" she smiled at him.

" Why tonight? I just got back from a mission and I was kind of hoping to get a short nap," Kira somewhat whined.

"You can nap later, now lets go!" she grabbed a hold of him and ran over to the Gundams.

"Flay come on we're not supposed to go, what if something happens?" Kira said.

"Oh don't be a worry wart!" she said starting up the Gundam and flying off.

Kira sighed once more, and was about to follow Flay when he noticed something in the garage, it was a………well? He jumped out of the Gundam and walked over to the well, he glanced in and saw his reflection, yet there was no water. Odd, he thought, turning his back to it and walking away. _ Kira come to me, fulfill your destiny………_ Kira turned around, where had that voice come from? He looked around but saw no one, he looked at the well, _yes it is me, the well, come closer……_ Kira did as he was told, and then an invisible force pulled him into the well and his world went black.

Flay landed her Gundam and hopped out, "KIRA!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU?!?! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!" Flay yelled, her voice echoing.

_Flay, come to me, and fulfill your destiny._

"Huh?" Flay said to no one, before a strong wind blew her into the well also.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we going to do?" Ino asked the gang, smiling at Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I do know I'm getting out of here before more familiar faces show up," Sasuke said rudely disappearing.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked.

"Nothing! Believe it! That's just Sasuke. Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto stopped grinning when he saw the look of sadness on Sakura's face.

She looked up, "huh? Oh yeah im ok Naruto thanks for asking," Sakura smiled, holding in her true feelings.

Naruto shrugged and started to walk off, "Where are you going Naruto?" INo yelled.

"To get some ramen I'm starving!" Naruto replied.

Ino and Sakura ran after him, not realizing that they were being watched from a distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo got up from his desk chiar and fell on to his bed. He sighed, the mission was a success, so why do I feel so bummed.

"COME ON SON! CHEER UP! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE WELCOME HOME KICK!" Ichigo's father said pooping out of nowhere about to kick Ichigo, who quickly gave his father a jab in the gut putting him out cold.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!' Ichigo bellowed, waling out of his room, to find Rukia in his kitchen sitting all alone.

"Oh hey Rukia, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I guess, grrr I don't know, you think I would be fine but I don't! What's wrong with me?" Rukia yelled.

"Probably the same thing wrong with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Konitchiewa! To Japan! Please order out in a nice single file line. We hope you enjoyed your flight on the Soul Society! Please come again."

Soul Society? Where had I heard that again? Tim thought to himself getting off the plane. " SO Chris you excited about this?" Tim smiled at his friend.

"OBVIOUSLYWHOWOULDN'TIMSOEXCITEDICANTWAITTODOTHISANDTHATANDEVERYTHINGELSE!COMEONCOMEON!LETSGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris said all in one breath before grabbing a hold of Tim's sleeve and being rushed off. But were quickly stopped after slamming into a group of people somewhat arounf their age.

"Heh sorry!" Tim apologized, "this is her first time here in Japan and she is really excited"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The INuyahsa gang had been in Japan for almost 2 hours now, and Inuyasha was starting to get bored. "Come on when are we going to do something that doesn't include shopiing?" he roared at Kagome and Sango who had been shopping since they arrived.

"I agree let's go find some lonely women who need a shoulder to cry on" Miroku smirked.

Miroku got up from his bench only to get slammed into buy a Vietnamese female.

"Ow!" Miroku yelped falling down.

"Heh sorry," the guy beside the girl said, "this is her first time here in Japan and she is really excited"

"It's ok," Miroku said getting up, while also getting a clear look at the female who bumped into him.

"Sorry, hi I'm Chris, have I met you because you look familiar?" she asked while putting her hand out to shake, but instead ened up being kissed.


	4. Meetings

Thanks to all the reviewers/readers of my last 3 chapters, that means you daydream14, black hurricane and GrapesRule! Who are also fantastic writers :P. Im glad that you have liked it, and even though I only have 3 fans I shall continue to write on for the sake of you guys. Well enough chatting, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, Gundam Seed/Destiny or Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own Tim! So take that!

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

**Xx Full Metal Alchemist Time xx**

"See Al, I told you that you shouldn't have brought her along," Ed scolded his younger brother, "now we have to kill her, and I honestly don't have the energy to fight," he whined, blowing a piece of blonde hair, that was covering his eye.

"Oh you poor baby, Im sorry that you're tired, let me help you sleep……FOREVER!!!!!" she yelled shooting her long sharp finger like at Ed, he jumped out of the way, apparently for no reason. There Lust was standing holding her arm out, looking like an idiot.

"What happened?" she asked staring at her hand.

"I don't know but its probably the same thing that happened to Al when we entered the well," Ed pointed a gloved finger at his brother who lifted his helmet revealing a head.

"Hey brother, check to see if you can still use alchemy!" Al exclaimed.

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, they waited and nothing happened, "I CANT USE ALCEHMY!!!!!!!!!!" Ed roared.

"Calm down brother, this world has changed us all!' Al reminded his older, brother.

Ed turned to Al, his face beet red, with an evil gleam in his eye, "You don't have to remind me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed.

Al hid behind Lust, scared, "Help me," he begged.

Lust pushed him aside, "Get away from me, Ill see you boys later!" she yelled running off.

"Why did she just run off like that?" Al questioned.

Ed shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away when, "Mommy why is that older kid shorter than me?"

Al gasped, and looked down at his older brother, his eye twitching, his face an even deeper shade of red, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE WITH YOU LITTLE,MPH!" Ed was muffled by Al's hand ,who simply smiled at the boy and walked away, somewhat fastly. Only to find themselves in front of an unconscious guy with brown spiky hair, and an unconscious pink haired girl.

**XXNARUTO TIME!XX**

"So guys, what are we going to do now that Sasuke is gone?" Ino asked Naruto and Sakura walking behind them.

"I don't know Ino, stop asking, sheesh who cares if Sasuke is gone," Naruto complained.

"I do!!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino roared.

:Whoa ok sorry," Naruto said. Walking little faster, making sure hes nowhere near the angry kunoichis. He was walking when he tripped over a twig and fell on the ground, his face facing another face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura and Ino ran up to Naruto. Nartuo realized the face was unconscious, but not only was it unconscious but familiar, "Hinata?!?!?! Are you ok?!?!? What are you doing here?!?!?!?!?" Naruto babbled.

"Na-Nar-Naruto?" Hinata said slowly waking/getting up. Naruto placed his hands around her and helped her up, Hinata blushing. He placed her on a nearby branch and they sat down.

"Hinata? How did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I was walking down the street when I saw a well, and well um a gust of wind sort of came and um blew me in," Hinata answered.

"Weird that's how I got here too," Ino said.

"I don't know whats going on here but its weird," Sakura said, "Lets try to find a way out of here,"

Everyone shook their head yes and they began to walk again, not realizing that they were being watched from a distance.

**Xx Bleach Time xx**

Ichigo and Rukia were waling down the streets. Bored to their limits, they had decided to go for a walk but no one had said a word.

"You know its weird," Rukia finally said, "I should be happy that Im back with you guys, but I can't stop thinking that any minute now I could be taken away,"

"You don't have to worry about that Rukia, as long as Im here," Ichigo comforted, a now blushing Rukia.

"Ichigoooooooooooooo!Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a voice yelled.

The two turned around to find Orihime come running up behind them, "Hey guys whats happening?" she smiled.

"Oh hi Orihime, nothing much," Ichigo replied.

"How boring, " Orhiime replied.

"Agrred," the three of them said. Three?

Uryu pooped up out of nowhere, "Hey guys mind if I join in on your boredom, its better to be bored with a group then to be bored alone." Uryu stated.

"Sure!" Orhime cheered.

"Wheres a hollow when you need it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey don't complain, Ichigo you were always complaining that you needed a break and now you've got one so be happy for once," Rukia scolded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ichigo saluted Rukia.

**Xx Inuyasha, Tim and Chris Time xx**

SLAP!

"Owww," Miroku whined, "You'd think I would be used to that by now?"

"You jerk! Not only did u kiss a random girl, but, but, but…..THAT WAS MY FIRST KISSSSSS!" Chris roared.

"So? You've been kissed only once, wow you must not be popular among the guys, they must have seen you without your make-up!" Miroku said not realizing the danger he was bout to be in.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! I DON'T EVEN WEAR MAKE-UP!" Chris bellowed, causing everyone around her to stare and little kids to cry, (Sorry daydream14)

Sango and Kagome had just run over now, "What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Chris yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T!!!! MIROKU HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Kagome bellowed, her too now scaring people.

"Whats so great about first kiss?" Miroku asked.

"Never mind you jerk!" Chris said.

"Come on you can join me and Sango shopping, Im Kagome," Kagome introduced.

"Im Chris and Ill take you up on you offer, bye Tim!" Chris waved bye before running off with the girls.

"Um hi Im Tim," he introduced himself.

"Miroku," the slapped pervert introduced.

"Feh, Im Inuyasha," the long white haired, clawed hands guy greeted.

"So what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anything but shopping," Tim said, smiling.

"I could get to like you," Inuyasha said, and the three guys walked off to go do "GUY THINGS".

**Xx Kira and Flay Time xx**

Kira woke up to find Flay laying beside him, "DO you have to follow me everywhere Flay?" he asked himself getting up slowly, his head aching a little.

He looked around and his jaw dropped, there standing in front of him was a kid probably only 3 years youngerer then him, yet very short, standing beside a suit of living armor.

"Oh my god it's a midget and a miniature Gundam!" Kira yelled.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAPERSONSHORTERTHANABLADOFGRASS!" Ed yelled.

"And whats a Gundam?" Al asked.

**Conclusion Time:**

So yeah instead of xxxxxs in between animes I decided to label them, I don't know if theyre better or not, that's for you guys to tell me! So please review and don't miss the next chapter that will be up soon, something bad happens to one of the characters that could mena trouble for the others!


	5. Tension Among Friends,and A broken heart

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter of The Only Well. I know I did, but then again it is my story. Anyways I would again like to thank my 3 fans, daydream 14, Grapes Rule and black hurricane, who continue to inspire me to write more, hopefully more people will read my stories. Anyways time for the next chapter of The Only Well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, Naruto, Bleach, Gundam Seed and Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own Tim and my little sister Brenna.

WARINING SPOILERS FOR NARUTO: IF YOU ARE NOT YET ON EPISODE 134 OF NARUTO YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS, IT'S NOT MAJOR BUT IT IS A SPOILER.

**Chapter 5: Tension Among Friends and a Broken Heart**

**Xx Full Metal Gundam Time xx**

" Wait so your not a Gundam?" Kira asked.

"Um, I don't think so considering I have no clue what one is," Al relpied.

"What about the midget then? Why is he traveling with you?" Kira questioned staring down at the blonde haired, golden eyed kid, who for some reason was giving him a death glare, whuch sent chills down Kira's spine.

"Oh that's my big brother Ed, and I'm Alphonse but everyone calls me Al," Al intrduced.

Kira stared down at Ed and cocked his head, "Older brother? But he's so much shorter than you?" Kira stated crouching slightly to be equal height with Ed.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSHORTERTHANA…A….A…CRAPI'VERUNOUTOFMETAPHORS!" Ed yelled, running around having a major temper tantrum.

"Anyways my name is Kira, and I have no clue where I am, I just sort of popped up here somehow and I have no clue where to go, oh and this is Flay," Kira said pointing to the now waking up female. She sat up and looked around, "KIRA!" she cheered hugging him, "IM SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yelled still hugging him. Kira sighed, "Flay get off of me please," Kira asked politely. Flay ignored him, "Flay let go of me," once more she ignored him, "FLAY LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! WHY OUT OF EVERYONE DID YOU HAVE TO COME ALONG WITH ME!" he yelled, tears watering up in her eyes. She ran off crying.

"Uh shouldn't you go on after her?" Ed asked.

"No she'll be fine," Kira said walking off, "it was nice to meet you maybe we'll meet up again later on."

"Bye!" Al waved after him.

"So boys any luck with your alchemy?" a voice questioned.

"Who's there?" Ed yelled, in fighting position looking around.

Lust popped up behind them, "Oh don't worry I'm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'll join you on your journey, just until we can find our way back," she said.

Ed stared at her," Wow that must have hurt to say that,"

"You have no idea," Lust replied.

**Xx Brenna Time xx**

Brenna walked down the streets of Japan, "Wait until Chris and Tim see me here," Brenna said to herself, "my big brother and Chris will be so surprised to find out that I decided to come to Japan, now if only I could find them, let's see," she said puling out a map and looking at it, while walking down the road, "I'm here so Big Brother and Chris should be...-OOF!" Brenna fell to the ground as she bumped into someone, her brunette hair covering her eyes. She brushed it out of the way, and looked up to see a brown spiky haired kid looking down at her, she blushed, "I'm sorry I was too busy looking at this map that I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"It's ok," he replied offereing a hand to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up, "My name is Kira, it's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"My name is Brenna, its nice to meet you too," she smiled back at him.

The world seemed to freeze as they stood still, smiling at each other, not even noticing that they were in people's way, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FREAKS! HEY GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID KIDS!"

The two love birds broke out of their trance and looked around to notice people walking around them, grumbling and cursing, "Some people need to learn patience," Brenna said, looking down at her watch, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? WE'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF!!!!" Brenna realized, "Come on Kira let's go find a hotel to stay at."

"But I don't have any money," Kira realized, pulling out his pockets revealing their emptiness.

"It's ok I'll pay," She smiled, "On one condition, you go out on a date with me,"

"Sure," he said.

They smiled once more and began to walk down the streets once more, not realizing that they were being watched by a envious pink haired female.

**Xx Naruto Time xx**

" So Hinata glad that you ran into us?" Naruto asked smiling at the shy girl.

"Well, um, actually, Naruto you um… ran into me," Hinata stated remembering Naruto tripping over her unconscious body, in which had awaken her.

"Yea true but oh well," Naruto grinned once more.

"Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly, as she watched Hinata stagger around, and then fall to the ground, "HINATA!"

Naruto, Sakura and Ino ran over to Hinata on the ground who had stopped breathing, "Sakura quick! You've been studying under Grandma Tsunade! You should know some healing jutsu right?" Sakura nodded her head, focusing all her chakra in her hands, a green glow emanated from them glowing over Hinata's chest.

Sasuke walked up to the three of them, "Hey what are you three idiots doing?" he asked. Naruto looked up at him, angry, "Trying to save Hinata's life," Sasuke shrugged, "Is that it?" he asked. Naruto stood up, "What did you say?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "She's a nija remember, you shouldn't freak when one kunoichis dies, that's a simple ninja rule, never show emotions, you're all wasting tim..." Sasuke was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground, "You're going to pay for that!"

**Xx Inuyasha and Tim/Chris Time xx**

Chris, Sango and Kagome had reunited with the guys after 3 hours of non-stop shopping. They had made a major dent in their credit cards.

"So can we go home now?" Inuyasha whined.'

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

"Finally, well Chris let's go find an hotel in which we can spend a few nights at and then we can meet up with these guys again tomorrow," Tim said grabbing a hold of Chris' bags, "Well actually Tim, Kagome said we could stay at her house for a while," Chris told her friend.

"Oh ok,"Tim smiled at Kagome, "Thanks you,"

"No problem," Kagome said.

"First I need to go to the bank because I demand that I pay for dinner, that's the least I could do," Chris said.

"Ok sure!" Inuyasha drooled, "Finally food."

Chris laughed and the six of them walked over to the bank, "We don't all have to go in, "Chris said, "You guys can stay outside, me and Tim will go inside." Inuyasha and gang nodded and Chris and Tim entered the bank and got into line. They waited for about half an hour when it happened. The doors to the bank burst open, "EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A STICK UP! ANYONE MOVE AND YOU'LL BE SHOT!" the masked robber yelled. Immediatley children began to cry, and panic filled the room. Tim grabbed a hold of Chris, "Don't worry I won't let anthing happen to you," he promised his best friend. Chris nodded, fear slowly taking over her too.

The masked man were at the counter while one man stood guard, to make sure no one tried to run for it. Chris looked around the room and noticed a little kid crying, she walked over to the kid, "What's wrong little boy?" she asked softly. The crying infant ppointed over to the floor to where a teddy bear was laying on the ground, "Do you want your bear?" she asked him, again softly. The little boy nodded. Chris slowly made her way over to the bear and picked it up, she slowly made her was back to the little boy when, "HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris nodded her head and waited for the guard to look the other way. She again began making her way back to the little boy when, "THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU!" he yelled. BANG! The sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the bank, along with the thump of a body, followed by the echoing scream of, "CHRISSSSSSS!" Tim ran over to his best friend and fell to the ground, kneeling in front of his best friend. "Chris! Chris! Are you ok?!" He yelled tears falling from his eyes when his friend didn't answer, "CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes slowly opened, they were also filled with tears, probably due to the pain, "I'm ok Tim did the boy get his bear?" Tim nodded his head; with a gentle swipe of his hand he brushed a long strand of black hair from Chris's face. "Are you ok Chris?" Tim asked, "I'm fine," she winced.

"OK shh, shh, don't talk it must hurt, where did the bullet go?" he asked her looking around then spotted it, right where the right side of the rib cage would be. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up a bit to get sight of the wound, his face paled when he saw it, a bloody hole in stomach, the bullet must be stuck in the rib cage he thought. "Tim, Tim why do I feel so cold?" she asked, her face slowly getting paler and paler. "They just left the air conditioning on," he sniffed, "here." He took off his sweater and placed it over the wound.

Tears now rushing down his cheeks, "Chris I cant lose you, this was supposed to be a fun trip, we were supposed to spend time together, shopping and stuff, this wasn't meant to happen," he sniffed again, "I cant lose you, not yet, you're my best friend, I couldn't live on without you," he said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Tim I'm not going anywhere…" she said before falling unconscious.

"Chris!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

**Conclusion Time:**

I hope that didn't suck, I'm not that great at sad scenes, not nearly as good as daydream 14. Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, except for the fact that Chris is shot, but other than that I hope you enjoyed it, wow I think this is one of my longest chapters now. Anyways next chapter is a bonus chapter! After every 5th chapter I do a little fun bonus chapter just for laughs, so you guys will have to wait even longer to find out if Chris survived muhahahahaha. PS sorry Daydream for being the one to get shot Please Review!


	6. 1X A Day At The Spa

Hello

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW XXXX** Hello! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, and I hope it was sad. I want to know how well I am at emotional events. Anyways time for a bonus chapter. What I do is write, after every 5th chapter, I write a little bonus chapter, just a fun little on, I do this because usually every 5th chapter is sad, so I need you guys to be happy, just so I can make you sad for the next chapter aren't I mean? How it works is that anything bad that has just happened is removed, until the next chapter so enjoy! Muahahahahah anyways on to the next chapter. But things that happen in the bonus chapters will be brought into the regular story don't worry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, Bleach, Gundam Seed, Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist; however I do own Tim and my sister Brenna!**XXXX**

**Bonus Chapter 1X: A Day at the Spa**

" I don't want to go to a spa," Tim whined after hearing Chris' news.

"Too bad you're going and that's that!" Chris ordered, acting like a mature adult, while Tim sulked like a five year old.

"But it's not fair, Inuyasha, Miroku, and I were going to go do guy stuff," Tim whined once more.

"Stop whining and act your age not your shoe size," Chris said.

"Yes mom," Tim said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I am not your mother I am the same age as you, now let's go!" she yelled.

Tim who didn't want to argue anymore sighed and skulked off towards the spa they were to go to. Chris smiled, she knew she had won the argument and she was proud of it, she giggled softly before following Tim.

The two friends met up at the spa, to find all their friends waiting for them, Kagome and Sango were looking excited, but Miroku and Inuyasha had the same look on their face as Tim did.

"Come on Kagome why do we have to do this? It's going to be boring, besides it's a waste of time, there's no way they can do anything to change your face, if they could do that would be a miracle,"Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome's right eye twitched," What did you say Inuyasha?!SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome bellowed, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground, going under several feet.

Tim and Chris stared at both Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome looked over at the two and suddenly her anger disappeared, she began to blush, "Well uh, hehe that was an odd coincidence wasn't it haahahaha,"Kagome laughed nervously, "Right Inuyasha wasn't it an odd coincidence that when I said sit you quickly sat down right Inuyasha?Inuyasha?"

Tim, Chris and Kagome all stared down at the now unconscious brute. "Awwww!" Chris gasped, "He looks so cute when he's unconscious!! So…so…."

"KAWAII!" Chris and Kagome said at the same time hopping up and down. The both ran over to Inuyasha and stared at him, with an odd look in their eyes. Oddly enough their eyes were sparkling.

"Uh Chris are you ok?" he asked his friend who ignored him, "Chris? Chris?!" His female friend continued to ignore him. Tim sighed and grabbed hold of her and dragged her into the spa area. He stared around the area, and now that Tim had seen it, this place didn't seem so bad, the front area had several cushiony couches with a big screen TV, "Wow this place is good so far!" Tim said happily, his grip still on Chris whose eyes continued to sparkle at the unconscious Inuyasha. Then two gorgeous women came out the doors, Tim's mouth dropped open, "This place keeps getting better and better!" he dropped Chris on the floor, and both he and Miroku ran over to the women.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked holding the one woman's hand. The woman merely stared at him and grabbed a hold of Tim, "I'll take this one, you can have the scary baby wanting man, ok Wiilow?" the brunette grabbed a hold of Tim and ran off into the left room.

The newer spa helper simply stared at the odd man, "Thanks a lot Lindze!! Please come with me sir."

"I'd be glad to," he said rubbing Willow's buttocks. Which Miroku received a slap across the face for, "Wow you have a firm grip Willow," Miroku complimented.

"As do you, you perverted idiot," Willow replied walking Miroku into one of the massage rooms, "But I'll get you back soon enough," Willow said to herself cracking her knuckles planning to make the massage for Miroku as painful as possible.

Tim laid down on a table, "You look pretty young to be a masseuse Lindze," Tim said to the young woman, "If you don't mind me asking just how old are you?"

"Well to be honest to get a job here you have to be 18, I'm 16," she said trusting the young man. "I'm 16 too, were you born here in Japan?" Tim asked while Lindze began rubbing Tim's shoulders. Between groans of pleasure Lindze responded, "No I was born in Toronto and I moved here to Japan because I love it here," Lindze said. "OOH that's the spot!" "Japan has always interested me and when my parents gave me the ok I was ecstatic! What about you Tim?" Lindze asked rubbing Tim's spine.

"Oh. Uh yea that's it. Well I was born in London, Ontario and I'm here in Japan with my friend Christine, Chris for short. We've always talked about going to Japan since we were young and now it has finally happened," Tim replied.

"Oh you're here with a girl…I see, well Tim it was nice meeting you," Lindze said finishing up the massage. Tim sat up, "Is everything ok? I mean I was enjoying talking to you and…oh! You think me and Chris?! No no, we're just friends, really close friends. In fact when do you get off?" Tim asked.

"Oh really just friends well in that case I get off at 3 O'clock." Lindze replied walking over and sitting down beside Tim, "Why do you ask?" "Well why don't you come hang out with us it would be great?" Tim suggested. "That would be great Tim! Now back to the massage!"

**-2.5 HOURS LATER-**

Everyone met up back in the main hall and paid what they owed to the spa. "Hey guys at 3 we're going to come back and pick up Lindze is that ok?" Tim asked everyone. "Sure!" they all said. Miroku walked up to Tim, "What's your secret man? How, after not even 3 hours do you get a girlfriend?" Miroku asked, "It's a secret!" Tim smirked deviously.

"Bye Lindze! We'll see you later!" Tim yelled waving. Lindze waved back and they left the spa thinking of their next destination. "Hey Tim! I need to stop by the bank to get some money ok?" Chris yelled.

Tim nodded, "Ok let me come with you!" the gang walked over to the nearest bank and Tim and Chris entered while everyone else waited outside.

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER 1X**

**XXXXXRECAP OF LAST CHAPTER ENDINGXXXXX**

Chris laughed and the six of them walked over to the bank, "We don't all have to go in, "Chris said, "You guys can stay outside, me and Tim will go inside." Inuyasha and gang nodded and Chris and Tim entered the bank and got into line. They waited for about half an hour when it happened. The doors to the bank burst open, "EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A STICK UP! ANYONE MOVE AND YOU'LL BE SHOT!" the masked robber yelled. Immediatley children began to cry, and panic filled the room. Tim grabbed a hold of Chris, "Don't worry I won't let anthing happen to you," he promised his best friend. Chris nodded, fear slowly taking over her too.

The masked man were at the counter while one man stood guard, to make sure no one tried to run for it. Chris looked around the room and noticed a little kid crying, she walked over to the kid, "What's wrong little boy?" she asked softly. The crying infant ppointed over to the floor to where a teddy bear was laying on the ground, "Do you want your bear?" she asked him, again softly. The little boy nodded. Chris slowly made her way over to the bear and picked it up, she slowly made her was back to the little boy when, "HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris nodded her head and waited for the guard to look the other way. She again began making her way back to the little boy when, "THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU!" he yelled. BANG! The sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the bank, along with the thump of a body, followed by the echoing scream of, "CHRISSSSSSS!" Tim ran over to his best friend and fell to the ground, kneeling in front of his best friend. "Chris! Chris! Are you ok?!" He yelled tears falling from his eyes when his friend didn't answer, "CHRIS!!" Her eyes slowly opened, they were also filled with tears, probably due to the pain, "I'm ok Tim did the boy get his bear?" Tim nodded his head; with a gentle swipe of his hand he brushed a long strand of black hair from Chris's face. "Are you ok Chris?" Tim asked, "I'm fine," she winced.

"OK shh, shh, don't talk it must hurt, where did the bullet go?" he asked her looking around then spotted it, right where the right side of the rib cage would be. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up a bit to get sight of the wound, his face paled when he saw it, a bloody hole in stomach, the bullet must be stuck in the rib cage he thought. "Tim, Tim why do I feel so cold?" she asked, her face slowly getting paler and paler. "They just left the air conditioning on," he sniffed, "here." He took off his sweater and placed it over the wound.

Tears now rushing down his cheeks, "Chris I cant lose you, this was supposed to be a fun trip, we were supposed to spend time together, shopping and stuff, this wasn't meant to happen," he sniffed again, "I cant lose you, not yet, you're my best friend, I couldn't live on without you," he said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Tim I'm not going anywhere…" she said before falling unconscious.

"Chris!!" he yelled.

Chris laughed and the six of them walked over to the bank, "We don't all have to go in, "Chris said, "You guys can stay outside, me and Tim will go inside." Inuyasha and gang nodded and Chris and Tim entered the bank and got into line. They waited for about half an hour when it happened. The doors to the bank burst open, "EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A STICK UP! ANYONE MOVE AND YOU'LL BE SHOT!" the masked robber yelled. Immediatley children began to cry, and panic filled the room. Tim grabbed a hold of Chris, "Don't worry I won't let anthing happen to you," he promised his best friend. Chris nodded, fear slowly taking over her too.

The masked man were at the counter while one man stood guard, to make sure no one tried to run for it. Chris looked around the room and noticed a little kid crying, she walked over to the kid, "What's wrong little boy?" she asked softly. The crying infant ppointed over to the floor to where a teddy bear was laying on the ground, "Do you want your bear?" she asked him, again softly. The little boy nodded. Chris slowly made her way over to the bear and picked it up, she slowly made her was back to the little boy when, "HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris nodded her head and waited for the guard to look the other way. She again began making her way back to the little boy when, "THAT'S IT I WARNED YOU!" he yelled. BANG! The sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the bank, along with the thump of a body, followed by the echoing scream of, "CHRISSSSSSS!" Tim ran over to his best friend and fell to the ground, kneeling in front of his best friend. "Chris! Chris! Are you ok?!" He yelled tears falling from his eyes when his friend didn't answer, "CHRIS!!" Her eyes slowly opened, they were also filled with tears, probably due to the pain, "I'm ok Tim did the boy get his bear?" Tim nodded his head; with a gentle swipe of his hand he brushed a long strand of black hair from Chris's face. "Are you ok Chris?" Tim asked, "I'm fine," she winced.

"OK shh, shh, don't talk it must hurt, where did the bullet go?" he asked her looking around then spotted it, right where the right side of the rib cage would be. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up a bit to get sight of the wound, his face paled when he saw it, a bloody hole in stomach, the bullet must be stuck in the rib cage he thought. "Tim, Tim why do I feel so cold?" she asked, her face slowly getting paler and paler. "They just left the air conditioning on," he sniffed, "here." He took off his sweater and placed it over the wound.

Tears now rushing down his cheeks, "Chris I cant lose you, this was supposed to be a fun trip, we were supposed to spend time together, shopping and stuff, this wasn't meant to happen," he sniffed again, "I cant lose you, not yet, you're my best friend, I couldn't live on without you," he said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Tim I'm not going anywhere…" she said before falling unconscious.

"Chris!!" he yelled.

**Ok next chapter will continue on from chapter 5, from after Chris was shot, hopefully you enjoyed the little bonus chapter and I'll post up the next chapter ASAP. See you all then!**


	7. Just A Dream

Hello my good fans

Hello my good fans! I hope you all are doing well Time for the next chapter of my story! Now hopefully I can make this chapter sound sad I'm not that good at doing sad scenes so I'm going to try my best! Thanks continue to go out to daydream14 and GrapesRule who continue to be fans of my story! Thank you both it's because of you that I am writing this story. And I'm sorry if it's boring for some readers--

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha, Naruto, Death Note and Gundam Seed characters found in this story.**

**Chapter 6: Just A Dream**

Tim continued to hold Chris in his arms, tears still strolling down his cheeks. Everyone in the bank was staring at him, including the gunman. Tim looked up at the gunman, "You jerk! What the hell is wrong with you! How could you shoot a girl for getting a little boy his teddy bear?! What the hell! What the hell?!" Tim screamed between sobs.

"I-I-I didn't mean too, I mean I thought she was trying something, I-I thought she was going to try and get out to warn someone, I-I didn't mean too I didn't think this gun was actually loaded!" the gunman said nervously, scared and shocked at what he had done, "Oh God what is wrong with me?!" he yelled raising the gun once more. Everyone in the bank screamed in fear but Tim just watched as the gun was raised more, and the burglar placed it to his skull and pulled the trigger.

Tim watched as the burglar fell to the ground, dead instantly. All the people showed different reactions, most of them ran out from the bank while some stood there trying to analyze what had just happened while a few came over to Tim and Chris.

"Chris? Chris are you ok?" Tim sniffed, for he had just noticed that his best friend's face was as pale as a ghost, and she had stopped breathing, "Chris? Chris?! Oh God no, Chris please, I didn't want to lose you! This is my entire fault! Why? Why did I have to bring you along? Oh God what have I done? I'm sorry Chris, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me Chris please!" he continued to sob more. He couldn't believe it; he can't have lost his friend. Tim began to laugh, that's it he couldn't have lost his friend, this must all be a dream and he would wake up from it, of course that's it! That has to be it. People around him stared, thinking, why is this boy laughing? He just lost his best friend. Tim stopped laughing and realized that this couldn't be a dream. But he couldn't cry anymore, the tears stopped coming out and he just sat there holding her, watching her, thinking how peaceful she looked, thinking about everything she could have done for people. Thinking about all the dreams that she had, that she wouldn't be able to fulfill now, because she was dead. Thinking how this was unfair.

The rest of the people left the bank leaving Tim and Chris alone. He brushed her beautiful black hair away from her face and just stared at her. He smiled at how nice and calm she looked, he sniffed, "I'm so sorry," he said, "So sorry." And without even knowing it he began to cry once more. The bank doors burst open, "Hi big brother!" Brenna yelled running towards the two.

Tim looked up through red irritated eyes, "Brenna?-Sniff- What are you doing here?" he asked shocked, still holding Chris. "Silly I came here to visit you...two. Chris what's wrong?" Brenna said kneeling down noticing Chris' unconsciousness. "Tim what's wrong with Chris? Why isn't she saying hi to me? Why, why is she just laying there?!" Brenna questioned thinking of everything that could have happened. "Brenna, Chris was shot, by that…that..." before he could finish Tim burst into tears once again and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Chris? Shot? Oh no, no. It can't be! Why Chris?!" Brenna began to cry, "She never did anything to anyone, she was so nice to everyone, wh-why Chris?" Brenna sobbed, "Chris. Chris…" Brenna couldn't talk anymore and the two of them just knelt there sobbing. Sobbing, for what seemed like forever until the ambulance showed up 20 minutes later.

They took Chris's body away leaving Tim and Brenna alone to cry. Tim comforted his 1 year younger sister, he felt as though he could no longer cry. Inuyasha and the gang walked over along with Kira. Brenna ran over to Kira and cried in his arms. Even though they had just met the other day, they felt like they had known each other forever.

Tim just stood there silently, staring off into the distance in the direction that the ambulance took off from. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to find Lindze standing there, a single tear falling from her eye, "Oh Tim, I'm so, so sorry," she hugged Tim, and he continued to stand there, a song he had heard before playing in his head,

_Baby why'd you leave me,_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background,_

_Everybody saying, "He's not coming home now."_

_This can't be happening to me,_

_This is just a dream_

Except he was hearing,

_Chris why'd you have to leave me,_

_Why'd you have to die?_

_I was counting on a lifetime._

_How can I say goodbye?_

_I can't even live._

_It's like I'm standing from a distance,_

_Watching it over again,_

_Everyone saying, "She gone now there's nothing you can do"_

_This can't be true,_

_This has to be a dream._

He hugged Lindze back. They released from each other, and Lindze looked up at Tim, "Tim do you need anything? Anything at all just say the word," Lindze told him, hugging her new friend once more.

"Do you have a place I could stay at? I don't want to go back to our hotel room," Tim asked, thinking of all of Chris' things in the hotel room, he just couldn't handle it, it would be too much. "Of course Tim, come on let's go, Brenna was it? Would you like to come with us?" Lindze asked the 15 year old.

Brenna nodded and ran over to her big brother, still crying. He placed his arm around her shoulder and comforted her as they walked with Lindze to her place. They arrived at a 2 bedroom house, 20 minutes later. Brenna and Tim entered one room and sat down on the bed and just sat there in silence. Brenna fall down sideways, her head landing on her brother's lap. "Tim, why, why did this happen? And to Chris of all people, she was like a saint." Brenna said looking up at her big brother's grim face, "Onii-Chan?" Tim continued to stare out in the distance and he fell down back onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

He could see Chris staring down at him, smiling like she always did even in the toughest times. He smiled back, but only for a second, this isn't really saying goodbye, I'll never say goodbye to you Chris.

Eventually the two drifted off the sleep, dreaming of Chris, some happy some sad, for Tim, they were all sad, the whole event playing over and over again.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope you all liked it, and I hoped it was sad enough. Like I said I don't think I'm good at the sad things. And if any of you recognized the verse, it's the chorus from Carrie Underwood's new song Just a Dream, on her new Cd. The second verse is my switched version made for the incident so yea…. I listen to Carrie Underwood get over it; it's not just for girls--.**


	8. Moving On

Hello everyone! Time for another chapter yay! Sorry for the shortness of the previous one, but what's done is done. I hope that the chapter was sad enough, because it was supposed to be and any Carrie Underwood fans, there may be a few more songs from her throughout my story yay! Let's hope she doesn't get mad at me! But seriously u should listen to her she is great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, Gundam Seed Destiny, Naruto or Death Note found in this story. But I own Tim mwuahahahahah!**

**Chapter 7: Moving On…..**

Tim awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room; a confused look came across his face when he noticed that he was in a regular bedroom. Where was he? –Yawn- Tim glanced down at the sudden noise from his lap? Only to notice his younger sister sleeping on him. He smiled at how cute she looked, and thought of how she would be filled with sadness after remembering what happened the day before.

He moved off the bed gently without waking Brenna up and exited the room. Looking around the house he noticed it wasn't that big, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room no basement. He realized that Lindze must be living alone in this house, and wondered how she paid for all this alone, with her job. He sat down on a chair in the living room and turned on the television.

"_Another criminal found dead this morning in the jailhouse, his cause of death was a heart attack, just like all the other criminals found dead it seems like Kira has struck again. How he does it, no one knows, but at least we know he only kills criminals and people who get in his way, so don't worry folks you're all still safe, just don't commit a crime."_

Kira? Tim shut the TV off and heard a thump upstairs. He ran upstairs only to find that Brenna had fallen out of the bed. He smiled at her. "Ow!" Brenna said rubbing her head standing up, "Good Morning Onii-Chan," Brenna said glumly. "Morning," Tim replied emotionless.

"You have to stop being so emotionless big brother or you'll never get married," Brenna told he brother brushing off dirt from her blouse.

Tim shrugged, "It seems you got over Chris' death pretty fast, I thought you guys were close," Tim said coldly.

Tears began to fill Brenna's eyes, "How can you be such a jerk?! She was your friend too geez! At least I'm trying to move on; you're acting like a freaking robot!"

"How I decide to display my emotions is none of your business now shut up!" he yelled, becoming upset, "mind your own damn business!"

Brenna just stared up at her older brother, tears crawling down her cheek, "Fine I will," she whispered before running off.

Tim exited the room and went downstairs again. He entered the kitchen to find Lindze, cooking on the oven. "Good Morning Tim! How are you this morning?" Lindze asked, concerned for her new found friend.

"I've been better, a lot better," Tim replied sitting down at the table. "What can I interest you in Tim eggs? Bacon?" Lindze asked holding a frying pan revealing a batch of black scrambled eggs; at least it looked like eggs.

"Oh you don't have to cook for me Lindze, thanks." Tim forced a smile. "Oh don't be silly, I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy!" Lindze said cheerfully. Tim stared down at the tablecloth, "Tim are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Lindze asked sitting down beside him. He shook his head and sighed. Brenna walked in, and whispered a slight hello before sitting down as far away from Tim as possible, "Brenna would you like anything?" Lindze asked. Brenna shook her head land sat there in silence.

Lindze sighed, "I get up early to cook for you and you don't accept it too bad you're eating!" Lindze yelled jokingly, placing a plate of scrambled eggs and rice onto a plate and served it to them, "Rice for breakfast?" Brenna asked eating it, Lindze nodded, "I don't know how other people do it here in Japan but I have rice and eggs every morning for breakfast. Now what about you Tim?" Tim got up, "I need to go for a walk." He left without saying another word, "Don't worry he's usually emotionless," Brenna said, Lindze gave a quick smile, "Do you want some help cleaning up? I don't want to be a bother."

"A bother? How could you even think that? No, I'm doing everything you just sit down in the living room and watch TV. Just call me if you need anything, I mean it," Lindze commanded Brenna.

"Ok if you're sure," Brenna replied getting up from the kitchen table and sitting down on the couch to turn the TV on, showing the news.

"Lindze!" Brenna called out, Lindze dashed out in front of Brenna, "Yes? What is it what do you need?"

Brenna smiled, "Uh I was just wondering who this Kira was, because I know a Kira but he's not murderer at least I don't think he is."

Lindze looked over at the news which was reporting on a death of several prisoners, "Kira is a killer, don't worry it's not the guy you know, Kira is just an alias for this guy, and he kills criminals. How and why, no one knows but a lot of people look up to him like a god, I myself think killing is wrong no matter the person," Lindze stated sitting down beside Brenna, making herself comfortable.

"I agree with you, anyone who kills people is a bad person," Brenna shut the TV off, "Do you want to go out somewhere? I really need to get out and do something, hang with a group of people or something to get my mind off…" Brenna was quiet; she couldn't muster up the strength to say her best friend's name.

"Of course! Come on we'll go shopping or something!" Lindze jumped up from the couch, grabbing Brenna by the wrist and dashing off, the only thing that could be heard is, "Ow my wrist!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh I'm going to pay for that?" Naruto sneered, "how dare you not give a damn about Hinata dying! She's been with us for all our lives practically you're such a jerk who, who, huh where did Sasuke go?"

The others looked around as well, but Sasuke was no where to be seen, "Who cares we have to save Hinata!" Ino pointed out, kneeling by Sakura who was drenched in sweat from exhaustion, "I can't hold for much longer." She began to swagger and Naruto grabbed a hold of her, "Don't worry I've got you."

Sakura's face turned red, but she held on and continued to heal Hinata, who began to breath again.

"Um what happened?" Hinata asked sitting up, looking around confused, "and where are we? This isn't the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We're in Tokyo," Naruto said, "but let's worry about that later, for now we have to find some place to rest!" he picked Hinata up and they 4 ninjas dashed off, not realizing they were being watched in the distance by a pair of snake eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So um Lust, why the change in heart?" Al asked, as the 3 of them were walking around looking for a place to stay at.

"Because this world is as new to me as it is to you, besides I have no clue where to go, so be quiet and just be happy I'm not trying to kill you," she pointed out.

"Ha as if you could," Ed teased, "you've never been successful in killing us and you probably never will."

"Did I ask for a comment from the peanut?" Lust laughed.

"Don't you mean the peanut gallery?" Al asked.

"No, silly boy I was making a pun at Ed's height," Lust said.

"YOU WERE?! WELL THAN…..WHOAREYOUCALLINGAPEANUTSOSMALLTHATANELEPHANTCANFITITINIT'SMOUTH?!" Ed roared.

"Oh calm down boy, and let's go," Lust groaned, being with this short brat was not going to be a day in the park that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenna and Lindze were walking past store after store, Brenna not in the mood for shopping after all.

"Hey if you want to go back, we could watch a movie or something," Lindze suggested.

"No it's ok, let's just keep walking and see if we bump into anyone we know."

They continued on walking for a while, not a word was exchanged between the two, just an awkward silence, extremely awkward.

Brenna bumped into a guy walking by, "Oh I'm sorry….Kira! Oh Kira it is you!" Brenna yelled hugging her friend.

"Brenna?! I've been looking all over for you are you doing ok? Inuyasha and I split up after searching so I guess we have to go and search for him and the gang." Kira said hugging Brenna back.

Brenna nodded, "ok than lets go!" Lindze said.

The three of them went in search of Inuyasha and the rest, while they too were being spied upon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim kicked a stone, as he walked, hands in his pockets, the grim look still on his face, along with tear stains and red, slightly puffy eyes. He had still been crying about Chris, he had started up again since he had left Brenna and Lindze, and had just finished a few minutes ago.

He bumped into a man walking past him; "Oh I'm sorry," Tim said looking up at the man, taking in his appearance. He was a tall man, really pale, with long black hair and snake eyes, "No problem. Are you ok boy?" he asked in a low hiss like voice.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing you need to worry about," Tim said continuing to walk on.

"Someone you loved was killed am I right?"

Tim stopped dead in his tracks and turned around at the mysterious man, "How, how do you know? Are you some kind of mind reader?" Tim asked.

"Not exactly but I know what you're going through, and I can help." He smirked.

"Help how?" Tim asked, now intrigued.

"By helping you get revenge on the man who did this."

"Thanks but no thanks, the man who killed her is dead already," Tim said, now no longer interested in the man.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I watched as he shot himself," Tim answered, the memories of that day flooding back into his head, along with images of Chris' pale, limp body, covered in blood.

"Yess I know, but he isn't the one who killed your friend."

"What do you mean, I watched him do it!" Tim yelled.

"No what you watched is a man being manipulated into killing her and than himself, its something certain murdered can do, by the name of Kira."

Tim's eyes widened and he remembered the news report about Kira killing criminals, but Chris was no criminal, so why was she killed?

"Because she was a pawn in Kira's game," he answered in unison with Tim's thoughts.

"How do you know this?" Tim asked.

"I just do, now do you want my help or not?"

Tim looked down at the ground in contemplation, if he did go along with this complete stranger and killed Kira, he would be just as bad as him, but if her didn't Chris would never be avenged.

"Ok I'll do it."

"Glad to hear," the man said making signs with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

The man finished making the signs and than he lunged, or at least his head did. His neck lengthened and stretched as the man's head came dashing to Tim, he opened his mouth to reveal a set of fangs, and than he bit down on Tim's neck.

Tim yelled in pain, and fell to his knees as the man's head came back to his body, "What the hell did you do?!" Tim yelled clutching his neck in pain as it began to burn.

"I've marked you, you have a sense of power and revenge inside your heart, more than my most recent victim, you'll make a good ninja and killer.

Tim just kneeled there clutching his neck, his screams getting louder as the pain was more intense, until Tim lost consciousness.

**Ok everyone that's the end of this chapter! I know I haven't written in ages, but here you go anyways, I hope you enjoy and be sure to review or else! Mwuahahahahah…..than again I can't really do anything that would force you to review….hmmm now this is a predicament hmmm…..**


	9. Vengeance

**Konnichiwa all! I'm back along with another chapter of "The Only Well!" Yay! Thanks goes out to my friends Tainted Ink and Paper and Grapes Rule, who are a great bunch of people! They're the only reason I continue to write this story so hopefully I don't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto, Inuyasha, Gundam Seed, Full Metal Alchemist or Death Note.**

**Chapter 8: Vengeance**

"Lindze I don't think I can do this after all," Brenna said stopping in her tracks.

"Look for Inuyasha and his gang?" Kira asked.

"No, acting as if everything is ok, I mean for god's sake my friend just died yesterday and here I am out with my friends shopping and other things, I mean what kind of friend am I?" Brenna said, feeling tears coming on.

Lindze hugged her, "Come on I'll take you to my place, and we can talk or just sit there staring at each other creepily ok?"

Brenna nodded her head and the two girls said goodbye to Kira before walking back to Lindze's place, with their backs to Kira they didn't see a shadow grab hold of the boy and take him away.

"Brenna, I know we just met but, you can trust me ok? I mean if you need to talk about something I'm here for you, but if it's awkward than I understand," Lindze said.

"No I trust you, Nii-San has a great judge of character, but how about we talk when we get back to your place," Brenna suggested not wanting to show her emotions in the middle of town.

"Sure thing." Lindze smiled, as they continued on walking, while at the same time being followed by the shadowy creature that had kidnapped Kira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this seems like a nice place to stay at don't you think Hinata?" Naruto asked the young, timid girl who was still piggy-backing on him. She nodded, feeling a lot better knowing Naruto was with her.

Sakura and Ino smiled at the two, "See Ino I told you those two make a good couple," Sakura grinned, "you said it would never work but look at those two."

"I'm just surprised Hinata hasn't fainted yet after being so close to Naruto," Ino pointed out.

"Yea that's a first Hinata usually collapses when Naruto is close to her, yet here she's not even blushing…NARUTO DROP HINATA!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh what!" Naruto asked, slowly putting Hinata on the ground, "What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto grinned, "Oh I get it, you want a piggy back as well don't you?"

"No you idiot, that's not Hinata that's-" Sakura was cut off as a puff of smoke surrounded Hinata, and when the smoke cleared away it revealed an familiar face to Naruto, "Kisame!"

"I'm honored you remember me, thanks for the piggy back by the way, now come with me before I cut off your legs like I promised to last time!" Kisame commanded wielding his sword.

"No way! Besides with Sakura and Ino, we can beat you!" Naruto cheered.

"Ha yeah right just come nice and easy so we can get the nine tail fox spirit you have inside of you!"

"Naruto who is this blue creep?!" Ino asked staring oddly at Kisame, "I think he needs to get some sun."

"Shut up you stupid girl or else I'll have to cut off that pretty head of yours." Kisame sneered.

Ino fumed, "Fine if that's how you're going to be bring it on!" Ino dashed towards Kisame kunai in hand.

"Ha like that compares to my blade!" Kisame slashed at Ino cutting her in half, revealing a log.

"Over here!"

Kisame turned around to find the blonde girl with her fingers making a circular shape. Recognizing the style of jutsu he jumped just as Ino activated it.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino's body went limp and her mind transferred into who was standing behind Kisame, Sakura.

Grinning Kisame appeared by Ino's unconscious body, "Oh you'll come with me boy, or else!" he grabbed Ino's body and disappeared.

Ino released herself from Sakura, going back to wherever her body was.

"Naruto we have to do something or else Ino will be killed!" Sakura yelled worried for her rival/friend.

"No duh Sakura come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I hate this place, we keep ending up in the same place," Ed groaned sitting cross legged on the grass.

"Well maybe if you let me lead the way we'd end up somewhere," Lust suggested.

"Yeah right, as if I would let you lead, at least we got Al some proper clothing and he doesn't have to wear his suit anymore."

Al was dressed in a green short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans that resembled those of Ed's.

"Thank goodness for that, it was getting hot in there," Al said, "Hey brother, I think we should trust Lust, she's trapped here as well so we might as well help each other out, at least until we can find a way back home."

"Thank you Alphonse," Lust said, her face inches away from Al's, "I greatly appreciate your trust in me."

Al's face began to turn red, "Hey don't act like that here Lust, people will think you're a pedophile." Ed pointed out, and he was right, there were people passing by looking at the woman in black being that close to the young boy.

Noticing all the attention she was getting from civilians she moved herself away from Al, and walked off, the two boys followed behind her, placing all their trust in the homunculi.

"Hey Lust, why don't we go for a bite to eat, me and Al are starving!" Ed whined his stomach growling.

"Stop your bellyaching boy; we need to find somewhere to stay first, besides we don't have any money so I don't know how we're going to do anything around here."

"We could always get jobs," Al suggested, "who knows how long we're going to be here!"

Ed and Lust looked at each other and sweat dropped, Al was right and they both knew it, they would have to get jobs and make money in order to get food and a place to stay around here. The three headed off in search of a place that would hire 3 people off the streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Argh!" Tim yelled once more as the pain in his neck came back, searing as usual around that mark that had appeared after being bitten by the man Tim now knew as Orochimaru.

"Calm down boy, I told you it would hurt for a while, but it will stop eventually and than you'll be able to exact your revenge."

Tim sat there, and Orochimaru was right, the pain subsided, completely, leaving Tim to sigh in relief.

"Now remember this great power I've bestowed upon you will only activate when you're really angry or your life is endangered, don't be reckless, and be smart, I've given you the location of where you'll find this "Kira", remember try to bring him back alive."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! HE KILLED CHRIS! HE WILL DIE FOR THAT!!!" Tim roared, his curse mark heating up and beginning to spread.

"Calm down, you don't want to activate your curse mark yet, or else you'll be drained of your power. I want you to bring him back alive, so that we can find out how he got that killer to kill your friend, and so we can torture the man." Orochimaru grinned.

Tim nodded and he headed out, following the directions his **Lord Orochimaru** had given him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you want to talk now Brenna?" Lindze asked sitting across from her friends, awaiting her response.

Brenna said nothing and just took a sip from the cup of tea Lindze had prepared for the two.

Lindze looked at Brenna sympathetically and took a sip herself, "Ok we can just sit here than."

And that's what they did, for some while, they sat in total and complete silence, the only sound being heard was the tick of the second hand on the clock. Nothing was said, and the two girls just sat there sipping tea until Brenna burst into tears once more.

"Why Lindze? Why did they have to take Chris away from me! She was my best friend! She…..she…she," Brenna couldn't go on she just continued to cry and cry. Lindze ran over to Brenna and hugged her, "its okay Brenna let it all out, it's natural to cry and be sad about losing someone close to you, you don't have to say anything I know how it feels."

"She was the greatest person! She was always loving and caring for others, she never thought of herself, only others, she doesn't deserve to die! She doesn't deserve to die!" Brenna wailed.

"No one deserves to die Brenna, but it happens, unfortunately even to the greatest people, and there's nothing we can do about it except accept it, even though it's hard, I'm sure Chris would want you to move on in life, right? She wouldn't want you in the arms of an almost complete stranger, crying her eyes out, right?" Lindze smiled.

Brenna nodded, sniffing, tears still gently gliding down her cheek, "I-I know she would want me to move-move on but I don't know if I, I can," Brenna said softly.

"I'm sure you can, Brenna, now how about I go make us some more tea?" Lindze asked.

Brenna nodded and she just sat there, sniffing and crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Light, there's someone outside your window, in fact he's been there for quite some time now."

"Don't tell me I'm being followed by the FBI again?"

"No this guy isn't in a suit or anything and he's also young, probably your age."

"Hmm I see, describe him to me Ryuk."

"Well he's about 6 feet tall, short brown hair and is wearing glasses."

"Well no one I know, don't worry about him Ryuk he's probably just waiting for a friend or date to show up, we have more important things to deal with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim stood outside the window, of the house that Kira lived in. He had been standing there for quite some time, but he didn't care, even if it was freezing out, Tim would stand out here as long as it took to kill the man that had killed one of the most important people in the world to him.

He rubbed a hand over the curse mark, it felt warm. Sighing he walked away from the lamp post and approached the door, to the house of Kira. He knocked on the door, and awaited for an answer.

An older woman opened the door and greeted Tim, "Hello there can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Light here?" Tim asked.

"Why yes, and you are?"

"Oh I'm just a friend from his school; I just came to see if he wanted to hang out or something, I'm uh, the next top student under your son." He lied.

"Oh well of course let me get him for you, Light!"

Tim smirked as he head the sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs, he anxiously awaited for his friend's killer to show his face so that Tim could get his revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" a blindfolded Kira yelled into the darkness.

He had just said goodbye to Brenna and Lindze, when something out of the shadows had grabbed him, knocked him out and brought him to wherever he was now, blindfolded and tie up.

"Who we are is of no concern, and as of what we want with you, well you'll find out soon enough!" a voice cackled.

**There we go another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed reading it and make sure you review or else!.....Wait a minute didn't I say something like this last chapter? Oh yeah and I realized that I'm weak and pathetic and couldn't possibly do anything to convince you otherwise, wait a minute I can do something, no review=no story! Ha take that!**


	10. Killer To Killer

**Hello everyone! Did you all enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did, more chapters will be coming, but they make take a bit, I am going to be head over heels in homework, I have 3 tests on one day and 4 projects all due the same week! Argh this is going to be a nightmare! Anyways no need to concern you guys so I guess I'll let you read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Gundam Seed, Inuyasha and Death Note!**

**Chapter 9: Killer to Killer**

Light looked at the visitor at the door, he wasn't anyone Light knew, and he wasn't from Japan either, so who exactly was this guy and what does he want?

"Light it's your friend Tim, from high school," Light's mother smiled, "you know the next top student just under you?"

Light smirked, so that's how he wanted to play, "Oh right Tim, I totally forgot sorry about that," he apologized.

"No problem."

"Go on Light invite him."

Tim smirked when he heard Kira's mother ask him that, this was going to be all too easy. Tim stepped towards the door but stepped back as he watched Light come out from his house, "We're going to talk out here mom, we'll be back later!" Light called out walking off, Tim followed behind.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but I advise you to stay away or else," Light warned.

"I think you aren't in the place for threats," Tim said, "besides I know who you are and what you've done, Kira."

Light froze, which he knew instantly was the biggest mistake in his life, because freezing on the spot like that was basically saying; "I'm Kira I kill people!" Light was smarter than this, so why did he admit it so easily to a complete stranger? All he knew was that he had to kill this Tim guy and fast! Luckily his help was on the way thanks to a phone call made before going down to his mother.

"K-Kira? Me? Honestly I don't know who you are, but what gives you the right to say I'm Kira?" Light pretended to act innocently.

"Save it, when you froze up like that, it was an immediate sign that you are Kira, so much for you being the smart guy, maybe I should be number one on the academics list," Tim smirked at the angry teenager.

"Shut up, you won't be smiling for long because-ah here she is now," Light grinned he had won! There was no way Tim would survive until morning.

Tim turned around to see a girl with blonde, long pigtails running towards them, holding what looked like a black diary in her hands, "Light! I'm here honey!" she called towards them.

"Honey?" Tim asked himself.

"You're screwed now pal, Misa use your eyes tell me his name!" Light roared.

This is what Lord Orochimaru had warned Tim about, a girl who could see people's names by looking at them, Tim dashed behind the side of a building, hidden from the two killers.

"Where did he go Light? He was so fast!" the girl asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know but he didn't go far, he must be behind one of these buildings, just have Rem and Ryuk look around, he'll be spotted in no time.

Tim swore, he had forgotten about the shinigami, and because of that he was in danger of being caught, yet there was nothing he could do, Light was smarter after all and it was going to cost Tim his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Brenna said standing up. It had been a long night, and she was getting tired. The girls had talked for quite some while, and although it had made Brenna feel a little better, she was still dreadfully upset.

"Ok, I'm just going to clean up and than I'll be up as well, good night Brenna," Lindze said getting up from the couch and collecting the cups and kettle of tea.

"Good night."

Lindze walked into the kitchen and turned the sink on, washing the cups and kettle making sure they were clean before shutting the tap off and drying them off. She placed the cups back into the cupboard and placed the kettle on her counter, not feeling like putting it back where it belonged.

The dish rag fell from her hands onto the ground, Lindze bent down and picked it up, straightening back up Lindze screamed, there was a man in black robes in front of her.

"Quiet you wench!" the man whispered, "or else you'll die tonight!"

Lindze nodded, fear in here eyes, she began to cry softly, as she feared for her life, that could end in a matter of seconds.

"Now if you value your life, you'll answer all my questions correct?"

Lindze nodded once again.

"When did you first meet a man named Tim?"

"A few days ago at a spa."

"What is your relationship with this man?"

"We're just friends."

"Mhmm. What about a girl named Brenna?"

"I met her yesterday."

"I see, and what do you think of her?"

"She's a good friend, what does this have to do with anything?"

The man smacked Lindze across the face, "Quiet you brunette bimbo. I ask the questions around here, and if you have a problem with that than you can die now." He took a blade out from his sheath and held it against her throat, "now shall I continue."

Lindze nodded, her hand slowly edging its way towards a kitchen knife, nearby.

"Have you met a man with eyes that resemble those of a snake?"

"A snake?"

"YES DID I STUTTER?!"

"No, no I haven't met a man with snake eyes yet, why?"

"Cause I'm searching for him, in order to kill him, now if you're not going to tell me where I can find him, you're useless to me, you servant of the snake!"

"What?! No I'm not in league with whoever you're talking about!"

"Yes you are you and Tim."

"No I'm not and neither is Tim, he would never join forces with evil!"

"Than explain this," the man showed a blurry picture of Tim kneeling in front of a man, with a pair of snake eyes.

"He would never join the forces of darkness, never." Lindze began to cry even harder, why was life changing so drastically and why did she care this much about a guy who she had just met 3 days ago.

"He would if that man knew how to avenge Chris." A voice came from the hallway.

Lindze looked up from red eyes, to see Brenna walk in through the doorway, "What are you talking about Brenna? Are you suggesting that Tim would join evil to avenge that girl?"

Brenna nodded, "I think so. I've known him for a while now, he is my brother after all, he's always been somewhat emotionless, and this event has made him cross the line, something drastic like this who knows what he could do."

The hooded man pushed down his hood to reveal a young face with a pair of black eyes, and short black hair, "I believe that this snake man, and your so called "Tim" is in league with a certain killer I'm investigating, who goes by the name Kira."

"And you are?" Brenna asked helping Lindze up.

"You can call me L."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This sucks," Ed said for the 13th time that day. He along with his younger brother and Lust had finally been accepted for a job, as a janitor at a fast food place.

"Oh shut up before I drive this mop up your-"

"Look I'm making bubbles he he," Al laughed trying to get Ed and Lust to stop fighting.

Ed rolled his eyes and continued mopping, until he walked into someone, "Oh sorry…WINRY?!"

Al and Lust turned around at the sound of Ed's yell only to see what he had seen, Winry Rockbell.

"Hey guys what cha doin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura continued running around Japan in search of Ino, desperate to find her before something bad happened. But they were starting to fear that they would be too late. They had been running for quite some time now, hours to be exact and they had gotten no where.

Sakura stopped to catch her breath, "Naruto, what do we do? We've been running around for some time now, and we still can't find her, where could that fish boy have gone off to?"

"I don't know Sakura but we can't stop now we have to keep going……look!" Naruto pointed to a cave near the outskirts of Japan, where a blue skinned man had just gone into. The two ninjas followed behind him to find themselves inside a cave, a dark maze like cave with a sign at the entrance.

_Those who enter prepare to die,_

_For you will never find the secrets that lie,_

_Inside this cavern filled with dread,_

_That is haunted by the souls of dead,_

_You'll wish that you never came in here,_

_Because your body will be frozen in fear._

_With echoes of evil's laughter,_

_You'll never have a happy after._

_So now that you've been warned and told,_

_Prepare to be stuck here and wilt like the old,_

_Your body will shrivel and die,_

_Yet your souls will never fly sky high._

"Wow what a cheap piece of poetry," Naruto said looking at the sign.

"I don't know, I kind of like it," Sakura said.

"You're morbid."

"Not like that you idiot, it was good poetry but it was dark!"

"Hey you're the one that said you liked it!"

"Oh shut up and let's go already!"

The two ran off through the path entering the maze, that supposedly no one has ever escaped from, with courage flowing through their bodies, they ran on, past the gnarled tree and the turquoise lake, through the little hole in the wall, past the gnarled tree and the turquoise lake and through a little hole in the wall and ran past a gnarled tree…Naruto stopped in his tracks and Sakura collided into him.

"What did you stop for?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, "you idiot we have to hurry!"

"Sakura we've passed the same tree and lake three times now, we're going in a circle, so we're never going to find Ino at this rate anyways!"

"Wait a minute Naruto, of course! The only reason that no one had passed through this maze before is because no ninja has ever entered here, it's a genjutsu! Kai release!"

A fog disintegrated to reveal a much smaller cavern and a single pathway that lied into a small room lit by a single torch.

Naruto and Sakura crept towards the smaller cave entrance and listened in on the conversation between the fish man and someone else.

"What should I do with this girl?"

"I don't know you shouldn't have brought her here, the boss will be mad."

"Screw the boss I risked my neck stealing this little brat."

"Well why don't you say that to his face, he's on his way."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, who could their boss be? A footstep was heard from behind and both Naruto and Sakura turned around to be face to face with Kisame's boss.

**And that marks the end of yet another chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed and please review or else as you know, I wont write anymore, ^.^ So you'd better review, goodbye to all~**


End file.
